


TREATS

by rosemary22



Series: Klance Halloween 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Klancetober 2018, M/M, as always, half brazilian lance, klance halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary22/pseuds/rosemary22
Summary: "Lance was confused when he opened his bag. He was either having severe memory issues or something was wrong. That was the third night on a row that he would get home and find chocolate inside his bag. Not any chocolate, no. His favourite. Diamante Negro. Now, it’s not that Lance was complaining about it. (...) But someone was touching his stuff to put it there. Because it wasn’t him."Work based on the prompt "treats" for the 2018 Klance Halloween.





	TREATS

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, as always, my lance is half brazilian. just because. dsflafdlkjds
> 
> anyway, hope u dig it <3

Lance was confused when he opened his bag. He was either having severe memory issues or something was wrong. That was the third night on a row that he would get home and find chocolate inside his bag. Not any chocolate, no. His favourite. Diamante Negro. Now, it’s not that Lance was _complaining_ about it. Diamante Negro was a hard chocolate to find; it reminded him of his family and the days he spent travelling to latino-americano countries with them when he was younger. But someone _was_ touching his stuff to put it there. Because it wasn’t him.

He still had some small bars of it at home from his last trip to Brazil, but he wouldn’t forget putting it in his bag every day for three days straight. Would he? No. He wouldn’t. Right? Lance opened the chocolate and ate it, feeling weird. Maybe it was Hunk.

Hunk was a sweetheart. He was Lance’s best friend and roommate, he cared for and about Lance, he always had. Lance was stressed out because of tests and papers and work and Hunk knew it. Maybe he was being sweet and caring and putting those chocolates there to make Lance happier. He would have to ask Hunk about it later, when he met Hunk.

Lance stared at the clock on the screen of his phone. Eleven thirty eight. He sighed and sat down on his bed, unlocking his phone and texting Hunk to know whether he was going home or not that night. Hunk’s reply got to him almost immediately.

_Jiminy Cricket (11:39 pm): No, bro. I’m staying at Pidge’s. We need to finish a project due tomorrow. Sorry :((_

_The Tailor (11:39 pm): No it’s fine <3_

_The Tailor (11:39 pm): Just be sure to get some rest <3_

_Jiminy Cricket(11:39 pm): Will do, buddy! Make sure you do too! <3_

Lance locked his phone, plugged it to the charger and started his night time routine. He could ask Hunk about the chocolate later when they saw each other in person.

He was exhausted. Lance hated Wednesdays with everything he had; heart and soul. It was a shitty day in which he had the worst classes of all - Calculus I with professor Zarkon and Anthropology with professor Haggar; now, whoever let Haggar teach Anthropology was probably on very very strong drugs, Lance and everyone else thought -, he had his longest shift at work and it was the exact middle of the week, too far away from both the past and future weekends. Wednesdays sucked. That particular Wednesday had sucked a little less, he had to admit. Because someone had put Diamante Negro in his bag. Was it slightly worrying and creepy? Probably, depending on whether it had been Hunk or not. But, hey, either way it was free chocolate and Lance would not complain.

Once he was done with his routine he lied down, checked his phone one last time, making sure his alarm had been set and answering some texts, and tried to fall asleep. It took him some time to do so and when his alarm rang in the morning Lance was convinced he hadn’t slept enough at all. But he got out of bed and decided to face the day anyway. Thursdays were way more bearable than Wednesdays, anyway. His first class was Astronomy with professor Adam, which was very, very fun for several reasons: Lance and Adam knew each other; Adam dated Shiro - professor Shirogane - and Shiro was Keith’s older brother; Keith had studied with Lance since kindergarten, just like Hunk, but they had only become friends recently, in high school, so Adam and Lance had known each other for a while; Keith was in that same class with Lance, which meant Adam would constantly friendly pick on Keith and that made Lance’s day. But also, Lance really liked Astronomy. It was a great way to start the day.

His second class of the day was creative writing with professor Hamilton. Lance loved that class, he really did. He hated the amount of work he had for it, but it was worth it. He took that class with Romelle, who was... A lot. She was fun, but she was the person in their friend group Lance was the least close to and she was always really intense about everything; it got Lance overwhelmed sometimes. And his last class of the day was Thermodynamics II with professor Oliveira. Lance cursed the day he had decided Physics was a good choice of major, but he didn’t have it in him to change it, so he would flirt with other subjects every once in a while and hope that he gathered the courage to actually change it at some point soon. It’s not that he didn’t like it, but he liked other things better.

After his last Lance would meet Keith somewhere and go to Altea, the bookstore they both worked at. Owned by Allura, their friend, and Coran, a professor at Arus University and the man who was Allura’s legal guardian until she came of age, the bookstore offered very flexible work hours and a decent pay check. Lance and Keith worked the evening/night shift, while Rolo and Shay, also students at Arus, the morning/afternoon shifts. Coran was there only on weekends and Allura whenever she was free. They trusted their employees - and friends - to manage the business (maybe not Rolo, or at least not that much, but they trusted Shay and Shay managed to keep Rolo on tracks).

“I thought you’d quit.” Lance said, very close to Keith’s ear and grinned wide when Keith, visibly startled, jumped and dropped the cigarette he was holding.

“Fucking hell, Lance.” He said and sighed, stepping on the cigarette to put it out before throwing it in a bin next to him.

“I don’t like it.” Lance shrugged and kissed Keith’s cheek before starting to walk away. Keith followed him.

“Don’t smoke, then.” Keith said, groaning, but didn’t get another cigarette. Lance was smiling to himself. “How was the rest of your day?”

“The cute guy at Thermodynamics put his feet on the back of my seat and kept shaking his leg, so now I’m calling him foot dude now.” Lance said and shrugged. “Allura gave Romelle a new plushie this weekend. It’s a pink tiger.”

“Oh.” Keith said and chuckled. “Did she asked your help naming it?” Lance sighed and Keith chuckled again.

“Don’t laugh at my pain, asshole.” Lance jokingly punched him. “Not this time, no. But she did talk about it for an extensive hour.”

“She has a lot of stamina.” Keith noted and Lance nodded, holding Keith’s arm.

“What about yours?” Lance asked, looking at him and smiling fondly. Keith moved his arm and held Lance’s hand, intertwining their fingers. That was okay, that was normal for them; they were friends and Lance was a very touchy person. So was Keith. With Lance. And Hunk. And occasionally Shiro. They had figured out their differences and they had built their relationship in a steady ground, so that was fine. Lance ignored how his heart would skip a beat every time Keith did something like that; how his stomach would feel like it was pure glitter whenever Keith was the one to start their casual touching. Because it was normal. It was supposed to be normal. It was routine and Lance honestly hoped his stupid brain would register it as such instead of registering it as ‘your life long crush is _touching_ you!!!!’.

“Stressful.” Keith, very articulately, stated before pulling Lance closer and depositing all his weight on Lance’s side.

“Wanna talk about it?” Lance asked, squeezing his hand, and Keith shook his head. They continued walking and Lance started telling him more about Romelle. He knew Keith well enough to know when Keith didn’t want to be left to his thoughts, so he filled the silence, not letting Keith have any second to be pulled into a spiral he clearly didn’t want to.

They got to the bookstore and Lance kept talking as they put their stuff in the “staff only” room. He only stopped talking when they had to help a costumer. Time passed fairly quickly and before Lance noticed, they has only thirty minutes left of work. By then, the movement was already slow, so Keith and Lance started talking about whatever book Keith was reading until closing time.

After closing the store, they went separate ways. Lance kissed Keith’s cheek and wished him a good night; Keith pulled Lance into a hug and smiled fondly after letting him go. And they went to their respective homes. They had a good routine, Lance thought.

“Honey, I’m home.” Lance said, noticing that the kitchen light was on. Hunk’s laughter echoed from there and was followed by a greeting. Lance went to his room and put his bag on top of his chair. He considered whether he should check the front pocket even though Hunk hadn’t had access to his bag that day. He did it and found one small bar of Diamante Negro. “Hunk, my man.” Lance squeezed the bar in his hand and marched quickly to the kitchen. “The weirdest thing is happening.”

“You finally gathered courage to change your major?” Hunk asked and Lance rolled his eyes even though his friend couldn’t see it.

“Ha ha. You’re hilarious.” Lance found Hunk by the stove and could smell tomato sauce. “Is happening. Notice it’s a continuum.” Hunk hummed. “It’s the fourth day straight I find one of these in my bag.” He waited a bit for Hunk to be facing him and shook the bar; Hunk’s brows furrowed. “And I have no idea who’s putting it there. I thought it could be you, but there’s no way you could’ve done it today.” Hunk nodded. “Do you know what that means?”

“That someone’s been going through your stuff?” Hunk tried and Lance shook his head.

“It’s time for Sherlance Holmes!” Lance said and squeezed the bar in his hand. Hunk smiled, but groaned. “Sherlock Lance?” Lance tried again and Hunk shook his head. “Lancelock Holmes!”

“Those are all equally bad, buddy.” Hunk chuckled and got back to whatever he was making. “What’s the plan?” Lance hummed, thinking about it, before leaning on the wall, opening the chocolate and taking a bite of it. “You want spaghetti?”

“Oh yeah!” Lance grinned. “I’ll wait. Let them think they have advantage. Then I’ll paint the zipper black and it’ll stain their finger and I’ll know who it is!” Hunk started serving the spaghetti in two plates.

“They could use gloves.” Hunk pointed out and Lance frowned. That was well thought.

“And it would give away that I’m trying to catch them...” Lance sighed. “What about a glitter bomb? It would be inside the pocket, so it would only go off once opened. And glitter is hard to clean. So I’ll know where the crime was committed even if I don’t find out who’s the offender right away. That helps narrowing down the suspects.”

“Oh, that’s smart.” Hunk put the plates on top of the kitchen table. “Want help making that?”

“Not yet, my friend. Not yet.” Lance grabbed forks for them from the drawer before sitting down and handing Hunk’s his.

“What’s the list of suspects?” Hunk took some spaghetti to his mouth.

“Everyone is. Minus you.” Lance admitted. “It could be a group of people.” Hunk laughed. “You laugh, Hunk. But Lancelock Holmes will get to the bottom of this and I’ll be the one laughing then.” Lance said and took spaghetti to his mouth. Hunk laughed again.

“Sure thing, bud.”

***

A week passed and Lance honestly had no energy to build a glitter bomb. He had no energy to do anything. Everyone noticed, everyone knew. Classes were killing him, he had caught a cold, he just wanted to hide from the world. Everyone knew. He had told everyone. That day he found three Diamante Negros, two Reese's, cough syrup and painkillers in his pocket. So Lance wrote a note.

_“Dear Mystery Person,_

_Who the fuck are you?_

_Thanks for the meds, you’re a good soul.”_

And put it in his front pocket for the next day.

When he looked in his bag at night that day the note was gone and two Diamante Negros were in its place. The next day he got a note back with the drawing of a shark. There were always weird notes with the chocolate after that. Whoever mystery person was, they seemed to really know Lance. They seemed to really care.

***

“You look like shit.” Keith pointed out when he and Lance met to go to work together.

“Thanks, mullet.” Lance brushed him off and started walking. Keith grabbed his hand and Lance’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hey.” Keith said, voice soft, making Lance feel a lump in his throat. “Look at me.” He refused to walk and Lance groaned.

“We have work.” Lance said and Keith rolled his eyes, pulling Lance close by the hand. Why did he have to make things harder by caring?

“We’re early.” Keith insisted. “I’m not forcing you to talk, but just know I’m here for you.” Lance intertwined their fingers and sighed, nodding.

“There’s...” Lance started. How could he say that without sounding weird? “I have a crush, I guess.” Keith’s grip on his hand loosened and Keith swallowed visibly.

“Oh.” He said. “Who... Are they?” Lance sighed.

“Please don’t laugh...” He said and waited for Keith to agree. “I don’t know.” Keith opened his mouth, but closed it again. “They’ve been... Putting stuff in my bag. For weeks now. Like...” Lance sighed again. “I know it sounds weird and creepy, but I promise it’s not. I think they care... Like... I talked to Hunk about this: they know my favourite chocolate and my favourite animal. They know when I’m feeling down, so they give me an extra treat then. They even gave me medicine when I was ill and that was... Sweet. And there are notes. Never anything written, just drawings. They’re good. They don’t have a consistent style, but I think that’s them trying to hide their identity?” Keith hummed. “And... I don’t know... I guess they make me feel... Loved?”

“And you don’t think it’s creepy?” Keith asked and Lance shook his head. “Lance...”

“No, I know.” Lance interrupted him. “They’re going through my stuff yada yada yada. It’s not creepy. I feel like... I don’t know...” Lance let go of Keith’s hand and ran his through his hair. “I know them. That’s for sure. I just don’t know who they are yet.”

“And you think you have a crush on them?” Keith asked and Lance bit his lower lip, nodding. “What would you do if you knew who it was?”

“I...” Lance closed his mouth for a second. What would he do? Would he give them a chance? Or would it be unfair to them because of his feelings for Keith? Did that person even like him? What if it was platonic? “Nothing.”

“Why?” Keith grabbed his hands again.

“I...” Lance frowned harder. “I don’t even know if I’d have a chance and...”

“What if they told you that you do?” Keith took a step closer to Lance and Lance felt the world spinning. Too close, too damn close. “What if they told you they want nothing more than to have a chance with you? A chance to take care of you? To make you happy.”

“I...” Lance could barely breathe. He had to focus all his strength in not kissing Keith. Keith who was so dam close to him. Keith who was his coworker and one of his best friends. Keith whose hands were travelling up Lance’s arm. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. “I like someone.” Keith’s hands dropped instantly.

“Oh.” He said. “You... Do?” Lance nodded, cursing his big fat mouth. Keith chuckled and it felt wrong. “Maybe you should tell your secret admire that. Instead of leading them in, you know?” Keith sounded bitter and Lance wanted so desperately for his hands to touch him again, but Keith took a step back. “Instead of sending them flirty love notes back. You know, some people believe it when you do that. Some people actually believe they have a chance.” Lance blinked a few times.

“I never told you about the notes.” Lance said and Keith’s eyes widened slightly. “Not about my notes.”

“You-“ Keith started, but Lance interrupted him by pulling him closer.

“How do you know about the notes, Keith?” Lance asked, hopeful. He had never considered the possibility, but, in retrospect, it had been dumb of him not to. “And where did you find so many Diamante Negros?”

“You like someone.” Keith said, but didn’t move. Lance cupped his cheeks and Keith closed his eyes.

“You.” Lance said, softly. “I like you.” Keith’s eyes shot open. “Always have.”

“Oh.” Keith said and Lance chuckled.

“I’m going to kiss you now. Okay?” Lance said and Keith nodded; so Lance closed the space between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah this was it. i hope u enjoyed it
> 
>  
> 
> if you wanna talk to me i'm @marsisnotcreative on tumblr and youtube and i'm @playlandi on instagram and twitter C:  
> in case you wanna buy me a metaphorical coffee to help me support my studies and my production in general: ko-fi.com/playlandi <3
> 
> tks for reading !!


End file.
